The High School Drama
by thefanfickindle
Summary: Simon and Clary are forced to go to high school. What will happen when Jace and Isabelle come to pick them up from school in the attempts to understand high school drama? Buckle up your seat belts and get ready for a journey through homework, Fridays, jealousy, parties, Halloween, and, of course, lots of high school drama! Full of Clace, Sizzy and Malec. Post COHF. Please R and R
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I'm new to writing fanfictions... Please review and tell me is anything is wrong with my writings skill... ; )**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY MY SHIT!!!**

 **Disclaimer— I do not own any of the characters. Just the script ; )**

 **Prologue**

 **Clary POV**

Clary didn't want to go back to high school. Nor did Simon. She thought that she was well past that nonsense now, but it had to come back to her.

This is how it happened...

 **The ring of her cell phone broke them apart. Gasping, Clary reached out to pick up her phone while Jace muttered if making out was too much to ask for at the moment. Clary shushed him, motioning to the phone.**

 **"Clary? Honey, where are you?" Came her mother's voice. Jace groaned silently and went to stand a distance away from Clary, knowing that her mother could easily detect if she was with him or not. Clary knew very well that her boyfriend was hella afraid of her mother, Jocelyn. Whenever her mom called, he would move away from her, which amused her to the core. Clary took a deep breath, not wanting to sound like she just had an intense make out with said 'frady pants** **and spoke, "Mom, I'm at the institute. I'm just leaving... Did something happened?"**

 **"Um.. Ok. I mean, no. Come here as soon as possible. I need to tell you some really important." She sounded nervous. This unusual behaviour bought Clary's full attention. It was unusual of her to sound like that. Usually she calls her when she wants her home or when she suspects something... reproductive** **happening between her and Jace. But she sounds nervous, so...**

 **"Mom? Are you alright? Did something hap—"**

 **"No no! Don't worry about me. Just come home soon, okay? I need to tell you something important."**

 **"I get it, Mom! Relax! I'm on my way now." Clary said and then hung the phone. She sighed.**

 **"What did your mom say?" She looked up to meet Jace's worried glance. He looked down at her— he was always looking down at her, that giant— and smirked. "Did she figure out that you and I were doing something which could give out... little Reds and Golds?" She slapped his arm while blushing furiously.**

 **"No, she didn't mention you at all." He put his hand on his chest, faking hurt. "But, she did tell me to come home right now. Sooooo... goodnight!" She proceeded to gather her books and pencils laid on his bed and pack her backpack. As she stuffed her books in the bag, a hand reached out and held her wrists lightly. She looked up, not realising that Jace had come to stand beside her. His warm body was pressed against her back and his golden, luminous eyes were boring into her emerald green ones. He was pouting, something which he did when he didn't like something.**

 **She understood clearly.**

 **"No Jace! I have to go home! Mom said that she wants to tell me something important, and it's late anyways." At the mention of time, both of their heads snapped towards the ticking clock on the while wall.**

 **It was 9:45. Clary looked back at a now frowning and clearly _sad_ Jace. **

**"I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she swept past him, but only to get caught by the waist.**

 **"Don't go", he whispered, his puppy-eyed face pleading. She glared at him, only to realise, as always, that her glare wouldn't last long. Giving up, she placed her hand on his cheek.**

 **"I'll come back tomorrow. And I might even ask mom if I can stay for the night. Okay?"**

 **He did not look happy about letting her go, but complied. "At least let me lead you out"**

 **And that how they were walking out of Jace's tidy room into the halls of the institute, holding hands. Clary always liked it when they were together, when they were joking and flirting around. It made things seem more normal. Ever since the dark war ended, things had been kind of weird and unsettling. Everyone had been so used to being on the edge and fighting for survival, it felt odd now that there was no one hunting them down now, no one to chase or kill. There were the demons who had been released by Sebastian, but that was it. Though, because of the Cold Peace, thing were kind of awkward between the Downworlders** **and the Shadowhunters. But there weren't much threats, at least not much to keep them busy. Things got boring some days, and when there was no practice or training sessions, Jace would either insist on going out somewhere or playing petty games like 'truth or dare', 'shadows and hunters', 'swords on the line' etc.** **Most of them were Shadowhunter games, but those stories are for a different time.**

 **They reached the lift and Jace jammed his fist into the elevator button, and the doors into the lift opened with a creak.**

" **I've no idea why Robert does not repair this grandfather yet." Jace mutters as we go down. It was a quiet process, until Jace broke the comfortable silence.**

 **"By the way, why did your mother call? ". He asked, clearly curious. "Did something happen?"**

 **"I don't know. She just said that she wants to tell me something important. She sounded nervous. I wonder what it might be..."**

 **Jace sudden grinned. "Do you think that she wants to have 'The Talk' with you? Since you never officially got one?" Jace, for your information, could NEVER stop being Jace. And Clary could Never stop matching her skin colour to her fiery red hair, aka, blushing.**

 **"Shut up Jace! I don't think that's the case..." Now she was worried herself. Was that the case? It could be. Seeing the worried look on her face, Jace tried to ease up the situation.**

 **"Hey! Don't worry about it now. Ask your mom yourself when you get home. And for now, jut enjoy your dashing boyfriend's company." And with that, they fell into their routine of teasing, hugging and everlasting love.**

 **When Clary reached home, she saw the lights on and shadows fasted on the curtains were constantly moving. She reached for the front door knob just as it opened from inside. Jocelyn had a look of uncertainty on her face and she welcome her daughter home with a tight smile. This surprised Clary even more, though she controlled it.**

 **"Hey mom! What's up?" She asked, getting inside the house only to stop at her tracks. Simon, sitting on the couch talking with Luke and Isabelle reading some magazines from Luke's bookstore was not a sight she had planned on seeing. All the three looked up as she entered the house and stared at them. And then her patience was wearing. She turned on her heels to face her mother.**

 **"What is happening mom? What do you want to tell me?" She looked back at Simon and Isabelle and gave them a questioning look, not wanting to speak anymore. Jocelyn sighed, and mentioned her to sit on the couch.**

 **After every on was seated and in an alert mode, she started speaking.**

 **"As you can all see, I have called you to tell you something. This is very important, so listen carefully.**

 **"There have been questions about whereabouts. Both of you" she pointed at Simon and Clary, "have suddenly disappeared from school and everyone is confused about what is going on. We have tried to cover up for your sudden drop out but some of the students are not buying it. That is why, the inquisitor and the Council have decided that both you and Simon are going to complete two years of high school. Now understand that this is not debatable and you cannot back out. And when you're at school, keep as low as possible. Do not let anyone have suspicions. Your cover story is almost ready and you'll start school from day after tomorrow. The materials—"**

 **"WHAT!" Both Clary and Simon screamed on top of their lungs as they stared at Jocelyn in disbelief and anger. Well, Clary looked angry, whereas Simon looked scared as hell.**

 **"W-why do we have to go to high school?" Simon stuttered. Jocelyn look at him pointedly.**

 **"I just told you, we need to cove—"**

 **"No mom.", Clary said silently, fuming. "He means that why can't you just alter their memories or something like that? And how does it matter to you if some of the students get a bit suspicious! It doesn't make sense! And Simon and I weren't even that popular at school! They would just forget about us in time." **

**"Clary..", Her mother did not seem like she is giving up. "You are going to school, and that is final."**

And that is how she got into this. She was going to go to Hollywood, ( _AN: for those who didn't understand this joke, I'm comparing Hollywood drama to high school)_ aka, high school.

'Well...' She thought in wain, 'Life sucks'

 **Sooo... How was it? Do you want me to continue? Please review!!!!**


	2. The Beginning

**Hey guys!!!! Thank you for your views and reviews!!! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!!! Just one question- how do you create the line which separates the Author's note and the rest of the content?**

 **DISCLAIMER— I do not own Mortal Instruments or any of the characters... But I definitely own the script!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Beginning**

 **Clary POV**

"Clary! Get up! You don't want to be late for your first day at school!" Her mother's voice came from below as Clary groaned and moved herself to get into a better sleeping position. And suddenly, light streamed into her room, making it impossible to go to sleep again. She cursed, trying to cover her eyes with her sheets, but someone snatched them from her, and she had no choice but to peel her eyes open her eyes and face the day of coming torture. Surprisingly, what she saw in front of her suddenly made her mood much better. Golden eyes bore into hers, a small smirk lightening his face as the morning rays made his hair messy look brighter and his skin more tanner.

'Jace is in my room', she thought, dreamily. And snapped back to reality.

"JACEWHATAREYOUDOINGINMYROOM?" She tried to cover her body with her arms, but that was completely impossible, considering her wires for hands. A blush was creeping onto her cheeks.

"You don't need to cover your body, Morgestern, I've already seen more than enough." He winked at her, making her blush deeper.

"Shush! Mom's downstairs! What if she hears you?" She got up. Thankfully—she thought, looking down at herself— she wasn't as underdressed as she expected. Her t-shirt went down till her butt and her shorts were way too loose for her. Nothing pretty or sexy. But decent enough. And she could already feel the dread which some people called 'hair' scattered in untameable curls. Dark bags hung under her eyes from lack of sleep, and some of her drool had dried up on her skin. She looked utterly ridiculous.

But of course, Jace didn't agree with her. His molten eyes travelled over her body, filled with wonder and lust. 'He is gaping', Clary thought in shock. "Beautiful", he whispered, in a husky, velvet voice, as he gently took her hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

Whatever she had faced for being a Shadowhunter, saving the world and getting all her wounds and runes, it was _all_ worth it.

Their lips moved in sync as he cupped her cheeks with his hands, rubbing her cheekbones with his thumb. Her fingers slowly went up, tracing his muscles and back, and wound in his silky hair, pressing his lip down on hers. A growl vibrated through his chest, making her shiver.

"By the Angel, Clary.." He wrapped one arm around her waist and lifted her without breaking the kiss. Clary, wanting to tease him more, nibbled on his lower lip, getting another rumble from her lover. It resonated through her body, making her core shake.

Just as he moved forward—probably to take it to the bed, Clary mentally slapped herself for _that thought—_

"CLARY!" They broke away—more like, Jace flinched away—and looked at each other. Jace had his lips swollen, and his eyes glittered with excitement. His hair had become even more infuriating (messier) and his skin was flushed. The way he smirked down at her, Clary realised that her condition was must the same.

"Good morning!" He widened his eyes, giving her the most innocent look he could manage. "Best way to start the day, isn't it?" She slapped his arm, clearly embarrassed. And remembered something.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked, confused. "Shouldn't you be at the institute?"

He cleared his throat before talking. "I know that you know that I'm really afraid of your mother, though I would never confess this to anyone else. And, I wanted to be the one to wake up today for your big day. So..." He dramatically paused, his eyes glinting with mischief. "I came here with Simon, as an excuse to drop Simon at your home and to with you two a good day." He bowed down to Clary, and looked up to meet the unimpressed look on her face.

"Get out, I'll change and come." Clary said, her expression changing from blank to awe, as she looked at her Golden Man. He just grinned at her, kissing her on her head and walking out her room, closing the door behind him. She sighed, remembering today's agenda as she shut her door, locked it and went into the bathroom to clean up and get ready for high school.

She skipped down the steps, taking in the enchanted aroma of her mom's pancakes as she was greeted by the sight of Simon, who was too busy eating a meal from heaven to say 'hi', shovelling food into his mouth and moaning. She grabbed some breakfast for herself from the kitchen counter and plopped herself on an empty seat next to the dark haired geek. Though, she thought, calling him 'geek' was the most ridiculous thing now. Simon had grown muscles—not as prominent as Jace or Alec, but hard to ignore— and his soft features had matured, giving him a sharp look. But, he was still the person who liked animes and video games and still made Clary laugh with his silly jokes. Another addition, he manage to make not one girl, but two girls laugh. Or three... Or four.

And then there was Jace. He was sitting right opposite to her, and gave her lopsided grin. Clary blushed, remembering the morning.

"Good morning, Sunshine! Ready for school?" A voice, which came from the kitchen, asked her, and she looked just over the golden hair to see her mother bring more sets of pancakes into the room. She frowned. Since the day her mother broke the news, Clary has been a little grumpy around her mother. But today she just sighed in defeat.

"How, can you be ready for hell, or torture, or _studying_?" She asked, but nodded, nevertheless, when Simon asked her if she was ready to head out.

They reached school on time, it was their junior year at Xander high school. They got out of the cab and entered the school premises. Surprisingly, and luckily, none of the students gave them a second glance as they headed off to the main office to collect their schedules. As soon as they received it, Clary peered over his shoulder to look compare their timings. Noticing her attempts to stretch and see over his shoulder, Simon chuckled.

"I've got Homeroom, Algebra, Spanish, Lunch, English, Spanish and Gym. How about you?" He asked, looking at her expectantly.

She glanced at her schedule. "I've got Homeroom, Algebra, AP history, lunch, English, Spanish and Gym. Only one different." She returned her gaze towards her best friend, feeling revealed. They could go through this mess, and they could do it together.

He smiled at her, reading her thoughts. "It's everything, and more, we could ask for."

They separated at the hall, to keep their stuff in the lockers. Even though she didn't like this place, her memories here were priceless. All the time she had spent with Simon and his band as a mundane came rushing back to her, making her feel nostalgic. She would be lying, if she said that she didn't miss school while going through the tremors of being a Shadowhunter, but it was better than an ordinary, boring life. She opened her locker, smiling, and stuffed her bag inside, only taking necessary items for Homeroom. She shut her locker and turned around, only to come face-to-face with Rosalie. ( **Author's note- sorry for interrupting you, but I took that name from the Twilight series. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer)**

Rosalie, like in many other schools or collages, was one of this school's 'mean girl'. She was beautiful, with her long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her tan was a perfect shade which made her look like she had recently been to Los Angeles, which might be true, considering her rich family. Her body was perfect, making everyone in the room self-conscious. To sum up, she was drop dead gorgeous. And she tended to boss around. She was intimidating, and she might've scared Clary in the past, but not now.

As soon as she turned, Rosalie gave her a fake smile. Two other girls were standing behind her were obviously her minions. Though, there bring shame to the actual Minions. "Clary!!!" Rosalie squealed in a high pitched voice, making the redhead flinch slightly. "Where were you for so many days?" And she leaned closer, a wicked smile crossing her face. "Did you get pregnant? 'Cause you look a little fatter." A whole crowd had gathered around both of them, probably attracted to their queen bee, and they started laughing at her. But no, she had previously decided not to take in any insults or bullying. So she retorted back.

"You think so? Well, I should ask _you_ that question 'cause you have more chances at being pregnant than I do. Now, would you mind to move out of my way? I don't want to be late to class." She pushed a very surprised Rosalie out of her way and walked towards the Homeroom, where she will be meeting Simon. That thought was good enough to compress her anger.

She walked into the room in time and went towards Simon, who was chatting with his old friend, Erik. He looked up from his conversation at Clary as she approached and sat next to him and smiled.

"Hey! What's up?" He frowned at her tight smile. "Did you get surrounded?" He asked as casually as possible, but the worry laced in his voice was noticible. He knew about the fact that she usually got picked on because of her height and red hair.

She sighed. "Not yet, but I did meet our dear Rose while coming. Don't worry—" she continues hastily, noticing the worried look he had—"I took care of it well. Hey Eric!" And they returned to their conversation.

Nothing much happened for the rest of the day till English. Clary was revealed about this, but her instincts told her that something big was waiting for her.

It was English now, and the class was nearly full, except a few seats. Simon and Clary hurried to occupy the back seats where they usually sat when they were at school. It was their spot.

"It's been a fairly good day, right?" Simon asked. "No one bothered us for the whole day. I think we can cope up pretty well."

"I didn't expect this actually". Clary admitted. Before she could say anything more, the teacher came in.

They didn't have much to learn, and the class was was made even boring when their teacher, Mrs started comparing her relationship with anther boy to the famous classic, _Romeo and Juliet_. After a few minutes, Simon scribbled something in his book and passed it to Clary.

( _Clary_ , Simon)

The class is so boring!

 _Really? Don't you find our teacher's love life interesting?_ You could basically read the sarcasm in her words. Simon rolled his eyes, but decided to play along.

Yeah, it's totally interesting. I mean, it's even better than yours and Jace's.

 _Simon! We are not talking about me!_

Why shouldn't we talk about your handsome boyfriend? Seriously though, if rather hear Jace being cocky and flirtatious then be here and listen to Mrs Roberts talk shit about her love life.

Both of them burst in fits of giggles

"Is something funny going on, Fray?" Clary froze, and both of them turned towards the teacher, who was not standing in front of their desk. "Would mind sharing your conversation with us?" She snatched the book from Simon's hand and began to read.

"Oh, so you think of me this way, huh? And wait!" Her face turned into an ugly sneer. "And class, listen to this. Clary has a boyfriend. You have a _boyfriend_ , Clary? YOU have a boyfriend? Does your mother know that her little girl, barely twelve years old, is dating?" She taunted. The whole class was looking at her now, some had looks of pity on them while most were just laughing, whispering to each other and giving her dirty glances.

"Im not twelve years old, Mrs Roberts, I'm actually seventeen, if you have noticed." Clary replied through her clenched jaw. Simon just glared at the idiotic lady.

"Ooh, really? I would've noticed, but you look so small, Clarissa. And I wouldn't have guessed if you were a boy or a girl if you didn't have that mess which you call 'hair' on your little head." She waved her hand in disgust over her red hair. "I really don't think you've the decency to be called a 'woman' or even a 'girl'. Why would _any_ boy want to date a petite hoe like you?"

"I don't think teachers are allowed to bully their students, and I definitely don't think they are allowed to talk about their shitty lives instead of teaching either." Simon interrupted, glaring at her. She just snorted.

"I don't have anything against you, dear Simon. But I will give both of you detention for bad mouthing me. And Simon—" she leaned towards him, and he flinched back, not wanting to be near the whore—"You could so much better than Clary here. I mean, you've even grown some delicious abs and look so much more hotter. Maybe you should choose to hang out with proper girls like Rosalie and Nena." Her favourite students had to be the head cheerleaders and top mean girls.

And, luckily, when the bell rang, Clary pushed past the teacher and ran out into the hall, Simon just behind her. She didn't look back though, just dashed into the girl's washroom and burst out in tears. '

You could fight demons", she thought to herself. 'you could save the whole world, be a great warrior. And then you could come back to high school and get crushed under the weight of bullying.'

 **Author's note- There will be Clace in the next chapter. And I will be updating as soon as possible so please stay tuned. And please, please review!!! I need your critiques!**


	3. Hell Has Descended Upon Thy

**Hey guys!!!! I know, you guys hate me now. Keep the hate alive. I deserve it. But Now, I promise you that I'll be updating for at least three times a week. Now, everyone who has read 'Lord of Shadows' and don't want Clary to die, please review and say so!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments, cause if I did, I'd never even think about killing Max or Clary. **

**Chapter 2**

 **The Hell Has Descended Upon Thy**

 **Clary POV**

She did not know what got to her. Maybe it was the bullying? Maybe all the people laughing at her? Maybe it was her low self-confidence? Every time she thought back to that treacherous and unfair incident, she wondered how she could ever let it get to her. And how, how the _hell_ did she let the damn tears spill! It was like she completely gave up, let them win! And it was so not like her. At least, not after she became a Shadowhunter. And definitely not after she met Jace. He always made her confidence go to the top floor, and almost _nothing_ got to her anymore. But what happened in there?

"Hey! Earth to Clary?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see Simon waving a hand in front of her face, a concerned look on his face. "What is bothering you so much?"

After the incident, both Clary and Simon decided that they would skip the rest of the school and go to their favourite place: Java Jones. Right now, both of them were seated in their usual table, sipping coffee. Simon kept shooting worried looks towards Clary, but she was too lost in her own thought to talk to him.

"Huh?" She mumbled, and shook her head. "I don't know, Simon. I just wish that I was a lot stronger out there." She said softly, fidgeting with her bracelet, the one her mother had recently given her as a gift. It was really pretty— the beads looked like diamonds, glittering when the light fell upon them.

"Look, Clary, it's ok if you messed up today." He scooted his chair next to hers and put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned onto him, sighing. "It doesn't matter that you chickened out today, but all you have to do tomorrow is hold your head high and flaunt through the halls. Show them that you're not afraid of them, and you're not gonna get shooed away just by a bit of bad-mouthing." He smiled at her, leaning down to meet her gaze, his glasses hanging on the edge of his nose.

She smiled back. "You do know how to make me feel better, don't you?" Teasingly, she touched the tip of his nose with her index finger, green eyes widening with mock surprise. And, of course, when their usual teasing and snapping starts, it doesn't stop for a long time.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Clary opened the door, just to get hit by the smell of banana cakes and molten chocolate. She quickly entered inside the house, Simon just steps behind her.

"Mmmm", He took in a deep breath, and wasting no more time, dashed towards the kitchen. Clary sighed, and followed him, hanging her coat onto the coat hanger. Bursts of conversation was coming from the kitchen, and she was sure that Jace and Isabelle were there. And Alec would be there, keeping a check on them. And if Alec is there, the Magnus might be there too. Thus the snacks.

"Clary! We've been waiting for you! How was school?" Her mom was seated on a chair, cutting a banana cake into slices. The fresh and mouthwatering smell spread throughout the room. And, of course, her guess was right. She looked around the room to see Isabelle, who was chatting animatedly with Simon, who was laughing at whatever she said; Alec, who was frowning at both of them; Magnus, who was rubbing circles over Alec's hands and saying something in his ear which made him blush; and last, but not the least, Jace, who was staring right at her. He raised one of his perfect golden eye, and gave her one of his smirky smirks. She smiled back.

"How was school today?" He asked as Clary sat beside him, waiting for the cakes. Everyone was waiting for the cakes, giving it glances in the middle of their interaction.

"Don't ask." She rolled her eyes, trying to downplay her hurt. He didn't get fooled.

"Who do I need to beat up?" He asked, joking. And, suddenly, his face turned from joking to serious.

"Do I need to beat someone up?" Anger glittered his his eyes. "What happened?"

She tried to laugh it off, it was way too dumb to call _bulling_ a problem. "It's nothing, really." She insisted. "Just a little messing around, ad stuff."

"Messing around?" He chuckled. "Are you cheating on me, Morgestern?"

She stared at him, shocked. "I never thought about it, actually..." She said.

"Then what happened? Why do you look so down?"

"The cafeteria food sucks"

"Humph" Simon snorted loudly, looking a them. Clary internally groaned. He must've started listening to their conversation for a while because even Isabelle was looking at them, confusion etched on her face.

"Don't you dare blame the food. Blame the freaking bullies."

"What bullies?" Jace turned towards Simon. "Mind to explain to the ones in dark?" He asked, motioning towards himself.

Simon took a deep breath. "So.. Today, the first thing that happened was that Clary..."

xoxoTimeSkipxoxo

All hell broke loose.

"She is demon is disguise. I'm telling you. An _asura_ or an oni." Isabelle stated.

"Or a shapeshifter. Definitely a shapeshifter." Magnus piped in. Somewhere in the process of Simon dramatically telling the story, Alec and Magnus had also started listening.

"Or..." Jace looked at each one in the eye, finally coming to rest at Clary's. "She might be a regular mundane. And be on her periods."

There was silence.

Alec and Simon looked scared. Magnus was staring at Jace as if he had committed a murder. Clary felt shell-shocked. Everyone whipped their heads towards Isabelle, who looked calm. Well, as calm before the storm. She was staring at her nails, probably thinking about the best ways to ruin Jace's face. Everyone knew that Isabelle was sensitive about the topic 'periods'... right? 'Well, not Jace.' Clary thought as she contemplated whether to save Jace and risk herself or sit here and watch Isabelle tear her boyfriend's perfect features out...

"So, Jace, you mean that ladies get all... how to say it— _demonish_ when they get their periods?" She asked, keeping her voice as low and soothing as possible. You know, the kind of voice your mom uses when she finds out that you broke her favourite lipstick while playing, and you know something is going to break in your body. Jace's eyes widened a little, and he leaned away from the coming wrath.

Watch Isabelle tear her boyfriend's perfect features out.

"I didn't mean that. It just, you know, the harmones get unstable in their body... and stuff." Jace tried to say it as smoothly as possible, but at the end, his voice wavered, and his words came out as a question. Everyone, even Jace knew not to mess with Isabelle. Especially on her periods.

She was looking at him, her eyes glinted with mischief and craziness.

Before she could say—or do— anything, Jocelyn shouted.

"Snacks is ready!" And everyone jumped out of their seats, speeding to the table and grabbing the paper plates, Clary one of them, long forgotten about her high school problems.

 **AN: if there is any grammatical mistake in the whole chapter, please review and say so. And please tell me—by either reviewing or PM-ing—if my style of writing is good or not. And I will be publishing another fanfic in which Clary is a normal human and suicides in high school because of depression and curiosity. What will happen when she wakes up to see her body on the school grounds and realise that she has become a ghost? It is horror, fantasy and romance. If you like the idea, please—again— review. As of now...**

 **Toodles!!!**

 **—thefanfickindle.**


	4. Author's Note (I'm back!)

**Author's Note.. (Don't worry, I'm not ditching this story)**

 **I am back... I know! I'm so sorry for being so late!!! All of your reviews have been really good and satisfying... And some of you even make my story one of your favourites! I will try my level best to try more harder and work on my writing skills. But I need some time to complete this fanfiction because I have got this really good idea for another story... You see... I am— and have always been— a GREAT fan of _Twilight..._**

 **Even before Mortal Instruments... So please forgive me. If anyone of you are interested in Twilight, please read my stories based on it.**

 **And for the ones who hate Twilight... Well... Keep the hate alive, living in your own imagination that people actually care about your opinion...**

 **Please forgive me if I disrespected any one of you, I just don't like it when people bash Twilight...**

 **So I might start writing from this Saturday. PLEASE support me like you've always done till now, I'll need it a lot. And stay tuned for Clary's high school experiences!!!!**

 **Love you all!!!!!**


End file.
